The Past
by Cobra-Strike-102
Summary: Two girls are sent to the past to do something very important... problem is they don't know what. Also their love for these sertain generals might change history.. for the better.. or maby the worse..
1. Blast Into The Past

Here is my first chapter, I hope you like. Injoy!

Chapter: 1 Blast Into The Past!

Two girls sat in a bedroom watching a game be played. One of them spoke, "Whats this game called Amanda?" Amanda looked over and chuckled, "It's called Dynasty Warriors Sherene, I told you three times already. It's the only thing I talked about all day long." Sherene gave a embarrising grin, "Oh sorry, It must a slipt my mind. Anyways whos that? I think he's cute." She pointed to the Tv and it showed Jiang Wei, I laughted. "We have same taste sorta, that's Jiang Wei; General of Shu." Sherene sighed and smiled, "I really don't care where he's from, he's fine to me." Amanda laughted.

After about 30 minute's of playing Amanda shut off the game and turned to Sherene, "What do you wanna do now?" Sherene thought and shrugged, "we could go in your backyard." Amanda nodded, "alright." They both stood and walked outside, closing the screetching door behind them. As they walked through the grass they came apon some wooden doors in the ground. Sherene inspected them, "What's this?" Amanda came over and studied also, "Kinda look's like a celler." Sherene grinned and snickered, "Let's go down and see whats inside."

"No!" Amanda cowared, "Could be huge ass spiders down their!" Sheren gave a look before speaking she lifted the rotted doors. "Oh come on you scardy cat, let's get down to business!" She went down slowly and disapeared into the darkness, Amanda being afraid to be alone in the middle of no where quickly ran after. "Sherene wait up!" She screatched out as she bumped into her, looking around she went into awe. Their were books and fones silks, gold statues of dragons, peacocks, and tigers. But the huge statue's of them were in the center, this caught Amanda's intrest. She touched each one as she said a name, "Wei, Wu, and Shu. Dragon means Shu, Tiger means Wu, and Peacock means Wei." Sherene touched the silks, "This is awesome. Do you know how much this stuff could be worth!" Amanda turned, "What if it already belongs to someone?" Sherene was to business nuzzling the fine silky scarff, "Their probably dead, this stuff looks like it hasn't been touched for like ages!'

Amanda slowly saw a wooden door, she shook it slightly and pulled at it trying to open it. "Help me Sherene, this is stuck!" Pulling roughly Sherene helped her put, pulling together they both opened it with a 'thud' and then a 'oaf!'. They both looked into the closet and saw a portal, a dimansion, Amanda got up. "What the hell?" Sherene stood also, "This is freakishly awesome!"

Amanda laughted and slowly walked over, putting a hand through feelibng a warm breeze on the other side, pulled her hand away. "Somethings on the other side..." Sherene did the same, she raised a brow. "yea, hey let's go through it!" Amanda shook her head, "what if we get caught? What if they shut the door and we can't get back?" Sherene wasn't up for these what-ifs so she pulled Amanda's hand and they went through.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she then heard a scream. "How did you get in my house! Who are you! More like what are you!" Amanda started to freak out from the sudden out burst..

End of Chapter: 1 Blast Into The Past!

That's if for now, see you next chapter.


	2. The Force

here is another chapter.

Chapter: 2 The Force

"Out of my house, out, out, out!" The women shrilled as she pushed both girls out of the old fashioned house. Sherene huffed, "wow she's nice." Amanda replyed, "we were in her house Sherene... I mean it's only commen sence."

Sherene laughed, "I woulda beat the person out!" Amanda returned the chuckle, "I probably would have too-..." Her attention was caught else where. Her eye's widened as she stared on in awe, Sherene wavered a hand in her friends face. "Hello? Amanda? You home? Are you day dreaming again about that guy you like... what's his name?"

"GAN NING!" She Shrilled in pur delight as she pointed in excitement. "There, there, there, there!" Sherene turned to see who this 'Gan Ning' was and saw a man walking about holding the reins of a horse. Sherene studied and shrugged, "He's O.K." She recieved a slap from her friend, "Don't you dare say he's O.K! He's not O.K he's fucking fine!" Sherene rubbed her cheek, "alright, alright just don't slap me again. Jeez.. Hey where are ya goin'!" She called out to her friend who was running towards her 'lover'.

Gan Ning held the reins of his horse as they walked down the busy street way of the market place, he sighed. "This day is boring, no battles, no fights, not even someone to try and pick with me-.." A sudden voice came, "HELLO!" This made Gan Ning almost fall over. He then took a look at the female voice and saw Amanda, "Well hello their pretty lady. Hmm, anything I can do for you?" Amanda almost melted with excitment, but soon was over taken' with shyness. "Umm,.. I wanted to know-- No not know I wanted too-- No! Wait yes! Yes I wanna know if I can try and get into the Wu force!"

Gan Ning threw back his head in laughter, "Took you long enough their. Well I can try and get you in if you think you have the guts." Amanda gave a cocky look, "I am brave thank you very much. I can hold my own... Oh yea! I am also with my friend Sherene! Oh and my names Amanda!" Gan Ning looked over and saw Sherene wave chesseily and give a grin, she walked over. He was confused, "Amanda, Sherene? Odd name's you two must not be from around on your cloths and all." Amanda nodded quickly, "we're from the future!" Gan Ning laughted, "yea right!" Amanda pouted, "it's true we are! Look at this!" Amanda pulled something from Sherene's pocket, it was a ICP case. "This is ICP, insane clown posse! A CD is what you put music into so you can listen to it on a CD player. A CD player is how you listen to the CD!" Amanda said in excitement as Sherene stole the case and hugged. "Insane clowns are awesome! Dark Carnival everyone!" The villagers stopped and stared in confuseion, this made Gan Ning embarrised. He took both their hands, "c'mon your already casuing me a seen. CD's, CD player's and insane clown's. What next a carriage that can move without a horse!" Amanda grinned, "actually..."

End of Chapter: 2 The Force

I hoped you liked, please R&R!


End file.
